Historia de un Libro
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: A Levy siempre le habían gustado las librerías y las bibliotecas, con sus estantes altos, la luz tenue, las portadas coloridas y las millones de letras en sus páginas, junto con historias encantadoras y la vasta cantidad de conocimiento aguardando en las páginas de cada libro, cada tomo y cada revista. GaLe ligerito. Fluff ligerito. Participación especial de Sting.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima… Sep, ya me aprendí el nombre correcto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: No sé cuánto valga un jewel, ahora que lo pienso. Piensen en él como dólares o euros.**

* * *

**HISTORIA DE UN LIBRO**

_Capítulo Único_

A Levy siempre le habían gustado las librerías y las bibliotecas, con sus estantes altos, la luz tenue, las portadas coloridas y las millones de letras en sus páginas, junto con historias encantadoras y la vasta cantidad de conocimiento aguardando en las páginas de cada libro, cada tomo y cada revista. El olor a nuevo, el olor a viejo; a cartón, a papel, a cuero, al hule con el que se encontraban protegidos. Siempre que se pasaba por una, se sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ella siempre había considerado, desde pequeña, desde que había aprendido a leer, que su trabajo ideal sería en una biblioteca, leyendo más que trabajando, disfrutando más que sufriendo; que su profesión soñada sería trabajar en una casa editorial, leyendo libros, corrigiendo textos, ayudando a los escritores a sublimar sensaciones que hagan a los lectores sentir esa deliciosa empatía por los personajes.

Pero ahora Levy estudiaba por las mañanas y ayudaba en el café de su madre por las tardes, su sueño lejos de ella. Sin embargo, ella se conformaba con gastarse el pequeño sueldo que obtenía de su progenitora en acrecentar su acervo de libros personal: un pequeño estante en una esquina de su cuarto, limpio, ordenado, cuidado y perfumado con su aroma floral favorito. Y hoy era día de conseguir un pequeño ejemplar más. Una novela romántica esta vez; una que la hiciera suspirar, sonreír, gritar, llorar. Tal vez una vieja, de un autor clásico, una nueva, de un autor contemporáneo o una tanda de palabras recién sacada de la ociosamente de un escritor maravilloso, deseoso de compartir sus ideas y sentimientos a los demás. Fuera lo que fuera, en la librería encontraría su esperada respuesta.

Levy caminó las usuales nueve manzanas para llegar a su destino, negándose a tomar el autobús. Le gustaba caminar, la sensación de ligereza en sus pies y la ansiedad que experimentaba momentos antes de llegar al lugar de su compra. Abrió la puerta y saludó al dependiente, recordando que Lucy, la anterior librera, había renunciado a su trabajo por motivos de cambio de domicilio. El chico nuevo (desde hacía una semana) tenía el cabello rubio, una sonrisa distante pero amable, muy similar a la de las personas que no les gusta su trabajo pero tratan de hacerlo lo mejor que pueden, y ojos azules. A Levy le parecía haber escuchado que se llamaba Sting, pero no estaba segura; tal vez Sting era el amigo que le había ido a visitar la vez anterior que ella estuvo presente y solamente se estaba confundiendo. De cualquier manera, ella no había hablado antes con él. Levy se preguntó por un segundo si en esa librería solamente contrataban gente rubia; sería cuestión de conocer al dueño y preguntar, pero esa persona era un desconocido para ella.

Los estantes de madera seguían en los mismos lugares que ella recordaba, muchos de los títulos ya lo había leído en la biblioteca escolar, la pública o los poseía personalmente. De algunos se sabía la localización de memoria y con los ojos cerrados. Caminó entre los estrechos pasillos y se acercó al rincón de las novelas románticas. Sacó sus gafas de lectura de su bolso y se las colocó; un dedo recorriendo los títulos impresos en el lomo de los libros. Nombres varios, así como autores. ¿Qué quería leer ella? Un romance ligero, decidió; nada trascendental. ¿De qué época? De la era moderna. ¿Supernatural o ciencia ficción? No, solamente algo normal; algo cotidiano. Algo tan simple que le pudiera pasar a ella.

Siguió buscando.

Algunas chicas tardan horas comprando ropa, charlando o escuchando música de sus artistas favoritos; Levy las pasaba leyendo sinopsis y considerando el libro que quería leer, así que tenerla ahí durante una o dos horas era algo normal, aunque no para el nuevo y joven tendero, que la miraba desde lejos preguntándose si aún se encontraba viva en medio de ese torbellino de historias que le rodeaba. Bueno, mientras no se robara nada no le interesaba. Sacó su celular y continuó jugando Candy Crush. El nivel ciento cuarenta y seis era extremadamente difícil; tal vez debería considerar comprar unas cuantas ayudas. Tras cuarenta minutos más y las dulces vidas de Sting agotadas completamente, Levy se acercó al mostrador sosteniendo un libro contra su pecho. El sonido de la campana de la puerta sonó también; un nuevo cliente entrando.

—Me gustaría llevarme éste, pero no tiene precio.

La chica le extendió un libro con una mujer de blusa roja en lo que parecía un campo de trigo. Sting verificó la parte trasera, comprobando que el precio no estuviera pegado allí. No, no lo estaba. Chasqueó la lengua y tecleó el nombre del libro en la computadora a la izquierda del mostrador.

—Dieciséis jewels —dijo, regresándole el libro.

Con una sonrisa un poco torcida hacia abajo, Levy buscó en su cartera la cantidad exacta de dinero que necesitaba, teniendo un mal presentimiento. No le alcanzaba, tenía solamente quince jewels, nada más y nada menos.

—¿Aceptas quince jewels y un pase de autobús? También tengo unas mentas.

Sting alzó una ceja, genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—No me alcanza. ¿Puedo pagarte el resto mañana, tal vez?

—Uh, oh. Lo siento. No es mi tienda y no tenemos autorizados los créditos.

—Pero solamente es un jewel —exclamó un poco decepcionada Levy. Si Lucy hubiera estado allí seguramente le hubiera hecho el crédito por debajo de esos trámites legales de los que hablaba el librero rubio, o tal vez le prestaría el jewel que necesitaba como en anteriores ocasiones.

—Lo siento. Ven cuando tengas el dinero completo.

Levy suspiró decepcionada y derrotada. No había más qué hacer, tal vez debía elegir un título más barato o regresar cuando tuviera la cantidad correcta. Sintió unas tontas ganas de llorar. Ella deseaba leer ese libro esa misma noche, con una taza de chocolate caliente y envuelta en sus cobertores, con la lamparita de su buró encendida en una luz tenue. Regresó tras sus pasos y buscó el hueco perteneciente a su frustrado nuevo libro. Una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se giró intrigada, pensando que el joven rubio tenía algo que decirle, como que el libro estaba en descuento o alguna ilusión de ese tipo. En su lugar se encontró con un chico diferente, tal vez un año o dos mayor que ella. Tenía todo el aspecto de un chico malo, con las perforaciones en su cara, su cabello largo negro y una cara de pocos amigos. Tal vez se había metido en problemas sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo saldría de ésta? Ella era tan pequeña, tan débil y tan menuda.

—Compra tu libro —dijo.

—No tengo dinero suficiente —contestó tanteando el terreno, averiguando si estaba o no en problemas.

El chico sacó de su bolsillo un billete de un jewel y, antes de que Levy reaccionara, lo metió entre las páginas del libro que pretendía recolocar en el estante correcto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Una buena acción por día, ¿no lo has escuchado?

Levy miró el billete sobresaliendo de las páginas del libro, luego al chico, nuevamente al libro y finalmente otra vez al joven frente a ella. Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo e inocencia; ella creía que todavía existían millones de personas bondadosas en el mundo y no se había equivocado. Le sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa grande, contenta y con todos los dientes. Tendría su libro esa misma tarde gracias a ese extraño muchacho. No podría estar más contenta.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó inclinándose un poco en respeto. En la cara del joven se vislumbró un suave rubor rosado sobre sus mejillas.

—De nada —finalizó, dio la vuelta y abandonó la librería. Seguramente no encontró lo que buscaba.

Levy sacó su propio dinero y siguió sonriendo hasta legar al mostrador. Puso los billetes sobre la lisa madera, asustando un poco a Sting, que jugaba un nuevo juego en su celular conectado a la corriente eléctrica. El chico aceptó el pago, preguntándose cómo Levy había conseguido lo que le faltaba mientras facturaba su compra; no se había enterado de nada. Ella, por su parte, se marchó muy contenta con su nuevo libro pegado en su pecho y una sonrisa que no se desvaneció el resto de la semana.

* * *

"_Aquí conocí a una florista. Es una chica con unos impresionantes ojos. Ella ronda mi edad o es mayor por uno o dos años, pero el inocente resplandor de sus ojos la hace parecer repentinamente más joven. Tal vez está contenta de que su flor haya sido vendida, porque la mirada de preocupación en su rostro se ha desvanecido. Si esta sonrisa cuesta solamente un gil, es una buena compra"._

Cloud Strife. Final Fantasy VII Dismantled.

* * *

**Obviamente la frase del final inspiró este oneshot. Sé que no tiene un cuerno qué ver con Fairy Tail, pero así nacen mis ideas xD de un fandom a otro :D La puse porque "honor a quien honor merece".**

**Y pues eso… Un GaLe fluff ligerito con la participación especial de Sting para calentar sus corazones está servido. **

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Si se lo preguntan, Levy compró Donde Termina el Arcoíris de Cecelia Ahern.**


End file.
